Battle Royal: S1R1: Pepper and Mint vs Benedict
by XxThroughxxThexxVoidxx580xX
Summary: It's amazing how much violence can happen in a children's playground...Violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

It was rather quiet when Benedict arrived on the Planet Doom. He was accepted to participate in this "Battle Royal" and was ready to take home the victory. He had no clue what he wanted as a reward, but it didn't really matter, considering that the blood spilled by his own hands would be satisfying enough.

The Irken glanced down at his index. The contestants seemed to be tough enough, but he would look at their backgrounds later. He spotted his targets for this round.

"Pepper and Mint, eh?" He chuckled "Delicious." His hand clutched the index and he placed it in his pocket while stepping forward into the current territory in which he landed on. He perked up his antenna, hoping for a hint of someone approaching. This would prove to be useless in the end, considering that he had a huge disadvantage in battle. He figured this weakness would be in his opponents' indexes, so he waited for a surprise attack.

He continued walking around the area. He appeared to be in some sort of suburb, except it was completely empty. It was kind of eerie to be alone, but this Irken was used to the feeling of loneliness. No one was exactly interested in having a murderer as company. And he didn't make good company anyway.

Benedict sighted a small children's park, similar to one of the Planet Earth. He was quite familiar with that planet, he had even spoken to one scientist who had been there themselves. Benedict was deeply interested by the songs and rhymes the children of Earth sang. They were so innocent, yet they seemed to hold a deeper, more gruesome meaning.

He parked himself down on a swing, and gently pumped his legs back and forth as he waited for his opponents. The Irken fingered the rope around his neck. This wouldn't be of much use in this fight, considering both Pepper and Mint's bone had a tendency not to break.

Kids these days.

The wind blew past Benedict's antenna, and he picked up a tiny signal from his good antenna that warned him of his approaching opponents. He could scarcely see the outline of the two Irkens he was about to face on the horizon. He pumped his legs slower as the duo approached, and eventually jumped off and walked at a similar pace.

"So. You are Pepper and Mint I suppose?" He chuckled slightly.

"No. We aren't. We just happen to be two Irkens who are prancing around the area looking for you." The femme with red eyes snarled. Benedict grinned.

"Ah! You must be Pepper. It seems you have a spicy personality to match your alias." He chuckled. The crimson eyed Irken mearly growled. The male of this trio turned to the only one not introduced. "So you must be Mint." He grinned. This female, unlike the last one, smiled back.

"Yesiree! Mint! That's me!" She giggled.

"Great, now that we've all been accustomed with each other, can we whoop your ass?" Pepper snapped. Benedict slowly pulled off the rope around his neck and twirled the loop around his finger.

"Gladly." He chuckled. The male stepped backwards one step, as the girls clenched their fists. Pepper lunged towards Benedict's legs, and latched onto one of them. He vigorously shook her off and leaped to the side. "Nasty little rodent aren't you?" He snarled as Mint ran in for a swift punch to his side. The green-eyed male stumbled over and fell to the ground. His hand moved towards his dagger and he swiftly pulled it out of his pocket. Glancing behind him to see that Pepper was charging towards him, he quickly pushed off the ground with his leg, landing a little off balance. He managed to step to the side before the scarlet-eyed Irken slammed into the concrete floor.

Benedict ran towards a large plastic structure. His feet moved swiftly up the stairs and he was soon followed by an unharmed Pepper and Mint. He licked his lips and stepped backwards further down the structure.

"_Hickory Dickory Dock_," He gently sang.

"What the hell are you doing?" The scarlet eyed female yelled.

"T_he mouse ran up the clock_." The male continued, beginning to remove the noose around his neck. His hand clenched around his dagger as Pepper aimed for his legs. He took the blow, and used the opportunity to hang the rope for later use.

Benedict's green orbs glanced toward a large clock tower near the center of the city. Ten minutes to one.

_Excellent timing._ he smirked as he noticed Pepper pull out a Pookian Plasma Blaster. The male was very familiar with this weapon, and knew that one shot would cause serious damage. His eyes widened, and the ruby eyed femme smiled.

"You afraid of this sucker? You should be." She chuckled, her hands clasped the trigger. Benedict pushed himself of the ground and sprinted towards the monkey bars, where he latched onto the first bar with his free hand. He sighed and was suddenly pounced upon by Mint. She locked his arm and twisted it slightly. The male winced in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" the emerald eyed femme giggled, twisting it further. Benedict tried to kick her off, but only succeeded in having her loosen her grip on his arm. That was enough for him.

He quickly moved the dagger to his mouth and let go of the bar, falling to the ground. The female released her grip and landed on her side Benedict landed, luckily, on his feet and glanced at the girl on the floor.

Tears fell from her eyes. It was quite a sad sight to see, for a normal Irken. But Benedict, who was far from normal, paused all the same. He frowned at the spectacle, poking at the girl with his blade.

"_The clock struck one..._" He sang softly, as he pierces her skin, letting the tiny amount of blood trickle down her skin. "_The mouse-_" He was soon interrupted as his head was grabbed by Pepper from behind. He was jerked around and his head soon met the red-eyed female's knee.

"Just kneeheaded your head with it's knee." She finished, and let Benedict fall to the floor and wondered what had happened.

The green eyed female slowly stood.

"You okay, Mint?" Pepper asked. "I'll kick his ass some more if you want me to." Her friend chuckled.

"Nah. He'll be easy. He didn't do much anyway." Mint giggled.

"That's it. He'll be history by...let's say...three o'clock?" The claret eyed female smirked.

"Where is he now?" Her emerald eyed partner questioned.

"Oh. He hid in the playhouse. I don't know why. Not like he's insane or anything. He looked like a drunk though. I knocked him out cold earlier. He'll be easier prey now." The blood-colored eyed Irken groaned, seeming to be bored at the thought of destroying their enemy. The two smiled and ran to attack their prey once more.

* * *

"Hm? What's that Mr. Kumajiro? They're coming back?" Benedict asked the stuffed polar bear that had been lying around in the house. This was his hideaway for now. His opponents has been more...difficult that he thought they would be. "Perfect." The Irken purred. Since his last song had failed to be completed at the right time, he racked his brain for another one. He struck upon an even more appropriate one in a matter if minutes. And timing wasn't as crucial here. He slowly stood up from the chair, fingering his rope-less collar and pulling out his weapon of choice.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water..."


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper slowly put away the blaster into her pocket.

"Hey, where'd you get that anyhow?" Mint questioned, tilting her head.

"Oh this old thing? Found it lying around. These people who organized this must be really stupid." The scarlet eyed female shrugged.

The pair continued walking towards Benedict's temporary sanctuary. Pepper tapped her knuckles against the door.

"Play time's over. Come out with your hands up." She explained, arms raised in preparation for any surprises the male Irken might pull. There was a long silence before the cheap, plastic door opened. Benedict came out of the shadows, his knife raised.

"That's where you're wrong my dear. Play time is never over. For me it's just begun!" He chuckled before lunging towards the crimson eyed Irken. The knife scratched her left thigh, and she winced slightly.

Mint side-kicked the male's legs, causing him to collapse and drop his weapon. The emerald eyed femme reached for the blaster in her partner's pocket and aimed it towards the male's head.

"Don't move. This will hurt if you do." The armed female smirked. There was no response from the Irken on the dangerous side of the weapon. "I think we won." Pepper shook her head.

"We haven't won. We have to kill him. Let me do the honors." She explained. Mint simply handed the weapon to her friend and waited. Benedict slowly shifted one leg, and sent a blow to the legs of the wealthiest female. He rolled over to the miniature house and used it to bring himself back to his feet.

"This fight isn't over, girls. Not until the fat lady sings." He chuckled, looking into Pepper's orbs.

"I AM NOT FAT!" She screamed an immediately dove for Benedict's legs. He skidded over to one side, and the attacking female crashed into the house. Mint stood up as well and attacked his upper body. He raised his jagged dagger in response, and sliced it across her face. She staggered backward, and it wasn't long before the other female came flying towards him once more. She grabbed onto his legs and stuck fast.

"Take back what you said, you bastard!" She growled. Benedict knelt down and pressed a vain on her neck and she howled in pain. Her hands released her grip and the male used this opportunity to press the same point again. The crimson eyed female yowled again. Once again, the lime colored female eyes locked onto his an she jabbed a punch towards him. He took the blow and backed himself up. Mint aimed for his face, and hit his eye, causing him to stagger backward. Before either could make another move, Benedict locked his arm around the green eyed girl's neck and brought the dagger near her chest.

"Such a sad way for a pretty girl to die." He hissed, pressing a point on her neck. Mint cried out and the male brought the dagger closer to her flesh. "I know a great song that would go with this scenario. Care to hear it?" No response. Pepper stood to her feet, but didn't move, staring at this male slowly dig his blade into her partner's chest.

"Don't-" The vermillion orbed girl began.

"_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water._" The male sang as he sunk his dagger into his victim's body. Mint howled as he dragged it down and pulled it out again. He repeated this a few times, and each cry was louder that the last. The end result was a jagged letter "B". The male continued to inflict the girl with knife wounds, and laid her to rest when he was satisfied. "_Jack fell down and broke his crown_." He focused his gaze on his remaining opponent. Pepper glanced around for het blaster, but it must have been lost in the commotion.

"Crap. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." She grimaced. Benedict smiled and raised his hand.

"I can see your losing your spiciness. You are afraid, yes? You're partner is dead. I'll be doing you a favor. You'll be reunited with your friend and you'll prance around in whatever the afterlife is like. I'll even make it quick and painless." He smiled.

"W-who are you?" She questioned, not exactly sure of what she was fighting.

"I'm Benedict." He answered, pouncing towards her neck and pushing her vein. She winced. He slit her throat gently, and dragged her over to his previously hung noose. The male lifted her up and fitted the rope tightly around her neck. "I heard your bone's don't break as well, but I'll just have to try this alternative." He sunk the knife into Pepper and twisted it. She released a scream and Benedict let it ring loud and clear as he repeated his motion again and again, in different places each time. He finished once again with the "B" and left Pepper's body hanging for a while before retrieving his rope.

"_And Jill came tumbling after._"


End file.
